Star Wars Especial: C-3PO 1
}} |lapiz=Tony Harris |tinta= |rot= |color=Tony Harris |portada= |editor=*Jordan D. White *Heather Antos |editSp= |recopSp= |traductor= |añoSp= |formatoSp= |paginasSp= |isbnSp= |hidep= |pais= |edit=Marvel Comics |año=13 de Abril, 2016 |formato= |paginas=40 |isbn= |era= |timeline=34 ABY Entre Antes del Despertar y Star Wars: Poe DameronStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico places the events of [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] in 34 ABY, and Antes del Despertar is set in the months prior to the film. In Before the Awakening, Poe Dameron joins the Resistance, and in Star Wars: Poe Dameron, C-3PO has a red arm. Since Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb shows Dameron to be in the Resistance and depicts C-3PO receiving the red arm, it must be set between Before the Awakening and Star Wars: Poe Dameron. |serie= |recop= |numero=1 de 1 |sigue a= |seguido de=}} Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb es un comic de un único numero de Marvel Comics que fue publicado el 13 de Abril de 2016. El comic estaba originalmente pensado para ser publicado como parte del programa de publicación del Rumbo a Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza en Diciembre del 2015, pero fue atrasado multiples veces. A pesar de esto, ciertas cubiertas del comic todavía se muestran como parte del banner de Rumbo a Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza. El comic, escrito por James Robinson y dibujos de Tony Harris, cuenta la historia de como C-3PO obtuvó un brazo rojo, como se vio en la película Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza. El comic después fue reunido en la compilación de tapa dura de la miniserie Star Wars: Shattered Empire el 13 de Septiembre de 2016. Resumen del editor *''Sigue al Droide de protocolo favorito de todos y su aventura a Star Wars Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza, en este especial de un único número en la antesala de su aparicion en la película! ¿Cómo Threepio obtuvo su brazo rojo? Descrubrelo aquí gracias al equipo exito de ventas de James Robinson y Tony Harris'' *''Quizás seas fluido en más de seis millones de formas de comunicación…pero este es un libro obligado de tener en cualquier idioma!'' Continuidad En 2016, The Phantom Limb fue adaptado en el Videojuego de LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens.LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens Apariciones *Gial Ackbar *BB-8 *C-3PO *CO-34 *Poe Dameron *Hoff *O-MR1 *PZ-99 *VL-44 |criaturas= *Ave *Insecto **Can-cell *Araña **Araña de especia *Monstruo Tar |droides= *Droide astromecánico **BB-series *Droide de combate **Droide de combate B1] *Droide de primera clase **Droide médico ***2-1B surgical droid *Droide de quinta clase **Droide de construcción **Droide de trabajo ***Droide de trabajo pesado ***PK-series worker droid *Fourth class droid **Droide de seguridad *Droide de protocolo **3PO unit **Droide de protocolo RA-7 |eventos= *Batalla de Geonosis *Batalla de Jakku *Duelo en Mustafar *Orden 66 **Ataque al Templo Jedi *Guerra fría **Misión a Taul **Rescate del Almirante Ackbar |lugares= *Coruscant **Ciudad Galáctica ***Templo Jedi *D'Qar **Base de la Resistencia *Geonosis **Geonosian droid factories **Coliseo Petranaki *Jakku *Borde Medio **Sector Chommell ***Sistema Naboo ****Naboo *****Theed ******Palacio Real de Theed *Mustafar *Taul |organizaciones= *Primera Orden *Oficial **Almirante **Capitán **Comandante *Resistencia **Piloto de la Resistencia |especies= *Humano |vehículos= *Starship **Caza estelar ***TIE line **Sterdic Star **Transporte **Transporte de tropas ***Atmospheric Assault Lander |tecnología= *Señal de rastreo *Memory bank *Nav-sensor *Sensor *Servomotor |miscelánea= *Acido **Lluvia Ácida *Sangre *Capital *Ciudad *Clothing **Flight suit ***Flight helmet *Muerte *Fábrica *Kilómetro *Limb *Magma *Limpieza de memoria *Montaña *Planta **Árbol *Prisionero *Tiempo **Semana Estándar *Agua }} Colecciónes *''Star Wars: Rumbo a Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza - Shattered Empire (tapadura)'' Bibliografía * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos *[http://www.previewsworld.com/Catalog/OCT150933 Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1] on PREVIEWSWorld